


taking a break

by WillellaRose



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal, Basically, Blowjobs, M/M, because ofc, dom akira, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillellaRose/pseuds/WillellaRose
Summary: Akechi is strained, finding himself at Leblanc for comfort. What he ends up finding might be a better comfort than he thought.





	taking a break

**Author's Note:**

> so this is like the first sex scene i've ever written please let me know what you think in the comments! love u all <3

Akira Kurusu has a lot of strange relationships. People often confide in him, telling him things they probably shouldn’t. So far, the strangest friendship has been with Goro Akechi. Of course, it was the most dangerous, too. Things had to be complicated like that. Maybe Akira trusts him. Maybe he likes the danger. It’s a toss up, really. If his friends knew about the nature of their relationship, he’s sure they would be warning him and taking bets on it at the same time. Akira knew what he was doing, though. 

The first time they hung out was when Akechi came to Leblanc for the first time.

Akira looked down at the counter while he set a freshly made cup of coffee in front of a caramel-haired detective. 

“Fancy meeting you here.”

“I could say the same to you. Of all the places, I would’ve never thought you’d work here.”

“Oh, no. I don’t work here. I live here.” Akira pointed upstairs towards his attic bedroom. 

“No kidding?” Akechi’s eyes were glued to the papers he held tightly in his hand. 

“I’m not really much of a joker.” If everyone else were there, he could’ve felt their eye rolls. Maybe he did anyway. 

“I see. Well, it’s always nice talking to you, Kurusu.”

“You can call me Akira, you know. If you want.”

“It’s not necessary. I am rather uncomfortable calling people by their first names.” Akechi faked a laugh, a small flush coming into his cheeks. 

“Alright. I’ll leave you to your work, then.” Akira fluidly took off his apron and took a seat in a booth. Akechi was the last customer, and Boss had already left, which meant Akira would lock up for the night. It was really nice how trusting Boss had become in the past few months. 

Akira had already picked out a book to read in an occasion such as this, so he got to it. He stopped reading every once in a while to make sure the detective’s cup hadn’t gone dry. 

“You really look like you need a break.” He said, filling his cup.

“Is it that obvious?” A smile in the eyes was obstructed by the dark circles lingering underneath. Akira nodded.

“Is it a tough case, or..?”

“I can’t really go into it. I’m sure you understand why.”

A moment passed by.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to tell you a bit about it, though.” Akechi explained that the case in particular that was causing him so much grief was that of the Phantom Thieves. Akira couldn’t hold back his smile long enough.

“What are you so happy about?” The detective half-snapped at him.

“Nothing. Fond memories, that’s all.”

“Fond memories?”

“When we first met, you and I discussed the Phantom Thieves.”

“I hardly remember. Although that is a recurring topic in our conversations. May I bother you for your opinion again?”

“Anything you need.”

“What’s their modus operandi?”

“Maybe they’re magicians. Maybe they have invisibility cloaks and do rapid action brain surgery.”

“Incredibly unlikely.” Akechi snickered.

“Well, you wanted my opinion. And I have another one.”

“I’d love to hear it.”

“I think you should come upstairs.”

The bold offer floated in the air, as if Akechi was weighing the pros and cons, before he decided there was more good than bad, apparently.

“I suppose.”

“I just think you need a break is all.”

“Of course. Isn’t the cafe still open, though?”

Akira opened the door to the cafe, flipped the sign to “CLOSED” and started towards the stairs.

“I was really just waiting here for you to get too tired to drink any more coffee. Not that I mind, though.” 

“I see. I am sorry, nonetheless. Just kick me out next time.” Akechi smiled.

Akira turned on the lights of his dusty attic room. There were a good amount of things decorating the shelves from his friends. Maybe someday Akechi will add to it.

“This is… Interesting decorum.” Akechi noted the chocolate fountain. 

“Oh, yeah. Ann won that at a hotel buffet for being a certain number customer. I don’t really have anywhere else to put it.” Akira laughed.

“And is this a swan boat?” 

“Yeah. I know an owner of a model gun store in downtown Shibuya. He’s a cool dude. We went to Inokashira Park together and he bought me that.” 

“So everything in here has a story?”

“Pretty much.”

Akechi looked sort of lost in the spacious room. Akira sat down on the bed. “You can sit down, you know. It’s not against the law or anything. Well, I mean, you would probably know if it was.”

“And then I’d have to arrest you.”

“Please don’t. Jail is a zero out of a possible ten. I would never recommend.”

Akechi laughed. “You seem so sure about it.”

“Well, I was once taken away in handcuffs, you know.”

“Oh.”

“That’s sort of the reason why I’m here.”

“Sorry.”

“No big deal. I was joking about it, after all.”

“Yeah.”

“If you’re curious, I could tell you the story.” Akira subconsciously rubbed his wrists.

Akechi shook his head. “I don’t really think it’s necessary.”

Akechi finally took a seat next to Akira, accidentally placing his hand on the other’s. 

“Well, look who’s being forward now.”

Akechi yanked his hand up. “I apologize--”

“I’m only teasing you.”

“Right.” Akechi stammered.

“But if you’d rather I be forward instead, I could do that.”

Akira looked at the detective with a slow burning fire ignited in his eyes. 

“I-”

“Sorry. Maybe I misread you.”

“No- I- I think that would be acceptable.”

“You do?” Akira smirked, back to his normal teasing self.

“Yeah. It’s been very hard to relax recently. This could be good for me.”

Akira silently prayed that Futaba only had the downstairs of Leblanc wired before he intertwined his fingers in Akechi’s hair, settling his hand at the base of his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Gently, as Akira thought it might be the other’s first. Akechi took some time before reacting. Maybe the lack of sleep slowed his reflexes. Maybe his judgement, too. 

As time went by, the kiss deepened as the feeling in Akira’s gut migrated to his chest. It felt like a burst of emotion whenever he remembered who he was with. 

“A-Akira,” Another flutter of something made its way into his brain. 

“Yes?”

“I’m not being an inconvenience, am I?”

“The only way you could be is if you left right now.”

“I don’t think I could if I wanted to.” 

They continued simply kissing for a few minutes before Akira just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Alright. So here’s the deal: I’m extremely aroused right now and I can’t really handle it anymore.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

Akira grasped desperately at Goro’s shirt, keeping contact with their lips as he unbuttoned it. Goro’s skin was much rougher than Akira thought it would be. From his chest, one might think he was someone who got in a lot of fights. There were plenty of scars and new scratches, too. Akira didn’t mind. He was scarred as well due to all of his more reckless moments in the Metaverse. His mind wandered a bit wondering about the stories behind Akechi’s scars. Akira ran his fingernails along Akechi’s back, tracing random shapes into his skin.

Akira detatched from the kiss, sloppily moving over and down to Akechi’s neck. 

“May I, detective?”

“Anything.”

Akira worked his skin in a few different spots, marking his presence. He placed them strategically in places his high-necked coat would cover up. Akechi could thank him later for that, though. As he was doing this, the caramel-haired boy slid Akira’s shirt up. He detached for another moment to finish the motion before getting right back to work on Akechi’s neck and chest. 

The room wasn’t silent, by any means. It was full of noise. At least, Akechi thought so. It might have been his brain screaming at him, but he thought he could hear himself quite clearly. He felt his cock pressing up against the zipper of his slacks. 

“Please, Akira.”

He could feel the devilish smile Akira quickly grew on his neck. He slowly, painfully, started trailing down towards the cause of his pleads. 

“I want you.”

Akira unbuckled his belt as if it were a locked chest, eager to see what treasure would come out. He slid down the detective’s pants, revealing something very few, if any, people have ever seen before. Akira put his hands to work with his spit, coaxing some precum out of him. 

“Goro,” Akira said in a tone as serious as he could make it. 

It seemed like he was paying a bit of attention, so Akira continued, “I wouldn’t be your first, would it?”

Akechi made a small moan that sounded affirmative. Akira couldn’t help but respond with a noise of his own. One of Akira’s hands was occupied on Akechi’s member while the other was tracing on his skin, trying to push him closer to the edge before taking Akechi in his mouth. It happened slowly at first, but immediately after there seemed to be no going back.

Akechi made satisfying noises to Akira’s ears, which only fueled him more. He bobbed his head up and down, trying his best to coax more moans from the soft, bitten lips of the boy in front of him. He looked up at him, seeing his upper body supporting his tiny thrusts deeper into Akira’s mouth. His left hand was grasping at the sheets of Akira’s bed, and his right was recently placed on top of his head, pulling lightly at his hair. 

“A-Akira,” Akechi warned.

“Mm. “ Akira acknowledged. He wanted to taste every last drop Akechi had to offer. He continued with what he was doing until Akechi bucked once, twice, a third time. He finished all in his mouth. Not surprisingly, Akira did exactly what he wanted and swallowed it all. 

“Goro?”

“Yes?” The other retorted through shallow breaths.

“There’s something I want to do.”

“Anything.”

Akira’s erection was seriously bad. It had been neglected the whole time it took Akechi to climax. He pulled his own pants down to let himself free. He stroked himself a couple times over to help the lubrication process. He didn’t exactly have any handy; this was not how he planned this going, after all. 

“Can you stand up for a second?”

Akechi obliged. 

Akira sat down with his legs spread far apart, constricted only by the pants that remained on his legs. 

“What do you want me to do?” Akechi was obviously clueless. He was such a straight edge boy. 

“I want to fuck you, properly.” Akira saw Akechi flush even more at this, which was honestly impressive because he was already as red as he thought he could get. 

“Okay.”

“I’ve never really done this before, so.”

“Alright.”

“One second?”

Akira rummaged through the drawers of his desk and eventually found a half-empty tube of Vaseline. 

“Are you okay with this?”

“I can’t imagine a scenario in which I am not.” Akechi sounded actually exhausted. Maybe he needed this more than Akira even knew. 

“Okay. Would you mind doing the honors?”

Akechi took a generous amount of the jelly and stroked Akira’s cock, covering it in the thick, shiny substance.

“Is that ok?”

“Perfect. Now stand up and turn around.” Akechi followed suit. 

Akira took a small two-finger pull of the Vaseline and traced Akechi’s asshole, preparing him for what was to come. The other had bent over, intuitively, making it easier for Akira to get a bit distracted. He may have grabbed more of Akechi than he planned, but he didn’t seem to mind. After he was done and worked enough, Akira sat him down slowly until he was fully inside. 

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

Akira lifted Akechi and guided him back down his shaft a couple of times very slowly, letting him get used to the feeling.

“You’re so warm,” Akechi’s eyes were closed, and he was biting his lower lip. 

“It feels good, right?” Akira was a bit more anxious than he should’ve been for the detective’s approval. Instead of a verbal response, he received a moan. 

Akira continued, thrusting into Akechi until he was about to climax, pulling out and subsequently making a mess on Akechi’s chest, and getting a bit on the head of his cock. 

“It’s a messy activity, for sure.”

“It got your mind off of work, didn’t it?”

“I suppose you achieved that goal.”

“I think the last train already left Yongen. You might have to stay here tonight.”

“I can’t possibly impose.”

“Dude, come on. We just fucked, you can sleep here.”

Akechi laughed. 

“Alright.”

Right before either of them drifted off to sleep, the detective spoke up. 

“Akira?”

“Hm?”

“I’d love to take more breaks from my work, if you’d be interested in that.”

“I most certainly would.”

 


End file.
